Let's Experiment
by stride.for.victory
Summary: One shot! AU (Alternate Universe)-Intimatcy between Dipper and his twin brother Tyrone. If you are not old enough to read M Rated stories, please, DO NOT READ. If you do not like this story, please don't read or review.


_Who likes gay porn? XD I own nothing._

_My characters vary a bit in physical appearance from the characters drawn by Doublepines and Doublepeens on Tumblr, which I used for inspiration, but I imagined them to look like Tyrone and Dipper in her art style. PS: Dipper has little freckles on the bridge of his nose and cheeks, and Ty plays school sports, so he's slightly muscly. Anyhow, enjoy!_

* * *

Dipper and his twin brother Tyrone sat slumped down in the living room, streaming channels, and taking the day off, Sunday, to chill and do nothing in particular, nothing rather tiring.

Speaking of Sunday's, the twins were not big on religion or the beliefs associated with it, but they attended church with the rest of the family to be good children. They didn't do it to be hypocritical, but rather obedient so as not to rile up an unneeded argument.

Tyrone let out a purposely loud sigh and slummed down further into the sofa. Dipper turned his attention to him and asked, in a half mumble, "What's up?"

"Meh, nothing. And that's the problem."

"You really can't just sit and relax, can you Ty?" he asked with a grin.

"Dude, if I enjoy physical activity of _any_ kind, it should be a given that sitting around kills me." Tyrone replied.

"Yeah, I suppose." Dipper replied in a chuckle.

A pause passed between the two as the TV mumbled background music associated with advertisements. Dipper stared at the screen blankly. Tyrone lifted himself into a seated, bend over position, folding his hands in between his knees loosely. '_Should I do it?_' he thought to himself. '_I mean, it's not like it's an all-the-sudden thing. You do know that you aren't_-' He stopped his thoughts there and looked away from the TV screen he pretended to be watching. Tyrone shook his leg, contemplating. It was rather frustrating to him, but not on a high level, that he had to put up with thoughts like these… He looked back at the screen and thought about his upcoming actions one more time before- Smoothly and without hesitation, he turned to Dipper and said, "I have a proposition for you, bro."

"No, I will not hide the body for you." he told him in a volumed monotone.

That made Tyrone burst out in laughter, slapping his knee. Dipper grinned as he continued to flip through channels. "No, no dude. Shut up man." he laughed. "No, no, listen. It's a, uh… activity, and it's not something that- well, what I mean is… I don't know bro…" Tyrone turned back toward the screen that had started to blink through channels more slowly now.

"Just spit it out man. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Dipper told him playfully but sincerely at the same time.

Tyrone pursed his lips and sucked his bottom teeth, thinking his rather inappropriate offer over again. He had given it plenty of thought, since he'd been experiencing unusual, broiling feelings. He popped his brows up in a 'Well,' motion, glanced down to the ground still in thought, took the remote from Dipper gently and lowered the volume. Dipper furrowed his brows in confusion but kept a grin on his face. "What are ya doing, bro?"

"Just uh, lowering the TV to a talk-able level." Tyrone told him casually. He then put the remote down on the table and sat back into the sofa. Several too many beats of silence passed between them. They then simultaneously began to tap the sides of their legs. They both drew in a breath through their noses and looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Dipper brought his bottom lip under his top one, and Tyrone tried to retain a smile.

Dipper looked around the room and sat up, keeping his hands on his thighs before he spoke. "So…what do you want to ask me or, ya know, propose?" His twin sat up as well, in nearly the identical position.

He spoke with his hands before a slight hesitation. "Well, I was- I've been thinking about, certain things…"

Too many awkward silences had come between them, and it bothered him. Not wanting the hesitation to continue any longer, Dipper spoke right after his brother stopped. "What things?"

"Just things."

"About what?"

"About a certain activity."

"What activity?"

"A, uh…a physical one."

"Obviously. So what activity?"

"Alright, what is this '20 questions'?"

"I just want to know what's up, man."

Tyrone took a breath in and let out a sharp but not aggravated sigh. "Alright…I just wanted to know if, well, if you could work with me, in my ro-"

"Work with you? Like on a project or something?"

"No, more on a, uh…an experiment of sorts."

"Oh yeah? You getting into Earth Science, dude?" Dipper asked Tyrone, a sudden grin appearing on his features.

"No, no. It's not- well, it's more biological than Earth related." Which was not true at all. It _did_ have to do with the human body, but it was _not_ related to science what so ever.

"Isn't that a freshman science?" Dipper questioned.

"Look," Tyrone began coolly, shifting his seated position to face his brother. "How about we go up to my room and, I'll show you what I mean." He got up before Dipper even opened his mouth. That was in order to hide the blush that had sprung up on his cheeks.

Not suspecting anything out of the ordinary to occur, Dipper shrugged and followed his brother up the stairs.

When both of them got in the room, Tyrone closed the door and locked it silently, making sure Dipper didn't realize he had done so. "So," he began, in order to distract his twin. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stood before him and the door.

"So," Dipper replied, wanting Tyrone to get to the point. "Speak," he laughed.

"Alright…" He took his hands out of his pockets and spoke with them. "Now, don't get all freaked out, but… I've been- experiencing this weird stuff in my…private area for the past couple of weeks."

"Weeks? Wait- is it toward Mabel? Because if it is, I swear-" Dipper began to threaten as he had gotten the wrong idea.

"No, no it's not toward her." Tyrone assured him.

There was another pause, and Dipper loosened his brows and straightened his back, turning his head slightly to the side and tucking his bottom lip back under his top one. "Then…is it toward mom?"

"_Dude_,"

"Is it?" Dipper pressed.

"_No_! Argh… And before you get the idea, it's not toward _dad_ either."

"…Then…Don't tell me. "Dipper leaned back as he looked at his twin out of the top corner of his eye in disbelief.

"Yep," Tyrone admitted, rocking back and forth on his heels, his hands still in his pockets. "It's… it's towards you."

Another pang of stiff silence fell upon them. All you could hear was the fan running in the vent. Dipper stared at him unblinkingly with his expression of discomfort and 'seriously?!', while Tyrone shrugged and nodded continually. The more Dipper pressed his expression at Tyrone, the more he nodded.

"You wanna _fuck_ me, man?" Dipper shot out.

That made Tyrone shoot his hands up in a sort of surrender. "Hey, I never said that."

"Then, what is it?" Dipper blinked.

"I just wanted to…you know,"

"No, I don't know and I'm asking you to elaborate."

He let out another sigh. "Dude, you're making this harder than it has to be."

"What, your dick?" Dipper started for the door, not wanting to hear another word of his brother's ridiculous proposition.

"No, _dude_." he begged. "Dipper, wait." He stood before the door.

Dipper rolled his eyes and asked, "What?" in an annoyed sigh.

"Here," Tyrone offered, guiding Dipper to his bed and sitting him down as he spoke. "How about we _don't_ get frustrated, and figure things out the calm way. Sound good, dude?" Tyrone laughed as he ended.

Dipper waved his hand. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Tyrone let his brother sit it out for a moment and calm down. Dipper shook his head and rubbed his face. "Sorry. It was just…it kind of hit me the wrong way. Sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect. I just…"

"Nah, don't mention it. It's- it's not something you hear every day so, yeah." Tyrone told him calmly.

"Yeah, right… So uh, tell me about- the rest of the proposition."

Tyrone took a breath before he said, softly, "I just, wanted to- figure out what was going on…inside me, man." he admitted. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything but, just…do a solid for me, will ya?" He added a grin as he ended.

Dipper looked away and let several sighs out his nose while he thought, keeping a strict gaze on the hardwood floor of Tyrone's room. '_Should I help him? I mean, there are a lot of negative variables that could come from this: I could regret agreeing, it may get to be ridiculously awkward between us during and after- whatever he has planned, he could get embarrassed and, then it would have all been my fault…_' By the time he glanced back up to his brother, it was Tyrone that now had a hard gaze fixated toward the floor. Dipper examined his brother's form: tense hands rubbing his legs and knees, a shaking leg, and also a light blush. That made Dipper's eyes go wide momentarily.

"I've just been, a bit confused…" Tyrone finally said, breaking the quiet. "And, I'm asking you to help me figure out if I'm gay or straight or bi or whatever. That's all. But, I do understand if you don't-"

"I like your mustache." Dipper suddenly said, cutting him off. Dipper kept his eyes on his brother's face and made sure not to avoid them this time.

"You what?"

"I like your mustache, that little baby one ya got going there…" he pointed. "And… your arms…" Dipper continued. "They're really, uh, really muscular. That's…that's impressive." He didn't sincerely mean what he said, but he had silently agreed to help his brother.

Tyrone stared his twin in the eye with his brows furrowed for several moments before a grin began curling at his lips. His rough brows became soft. He had realized he had agreed. The blush upon his cheeks grew at an alarming rate to Dipper, but he decided not to make it prominent that it bothered him out of respect. He was his brother, and a high degree of trust and respect had been established early on.

"I- I like your freckles." Tyrone told him in a hushed tone, sending chills down Dipper's neck. He didn't know if they had appeared out of disgust or out of a sudden spark the words held, but he didn't care to identify them. His mind didn't let him, frankly. He laughed through his nose and said, "Thanks, man." Little did he know, a blush was beginning to creep its way onto his cheeks and up to his ears. It escalating quickly, as Tyrone noticed. The same had begun to happen to Dipper's twin, and his grin grew wider.

"Yeah…no prob." Tyrone replied in a half daze, his heart quickening in pace by the second. He subtly began to lean closer and closer to Dipper, popping his eyes back and forth between his eyes and his gentle mouth. Dipper didn't move back this time, but instead let his lips stay parted as he drew his breath in and out quietly but quicker and quicker by the second. He was the reflection of Tyrone, and Tyrone was the reflection of him; quite literally.

Tyrone bit his lip and Dipper licked his lips. He let his mind leave his head as he felt fingers on his navel unintentionally tickle him. Their shoulders touched. Tyrone's eyes were intently but simultaneously gently placed on Dipper's lips, while Dipper's eyes were slightly wide, taking in the moment. He didn't think he was going to like what was to come. He shut his eyes tight and felt his face and neck heat up, a small sweat beginning to make its way through from under his skin. His mind tried to spark words of '_no don't do this, it's wrong,_' but they were quickly shut down.

Their lips glided on top of one another, and Dipper found himself melting. A moan escaped his mouth, and Tyrone took it as a signal to take hold and move forward. He slid his hand up to Dipper's chest and neck and cupped his face firmly. Tyrone's brows floated on his forehead as his deep, wanting breaths kept him calm. Dipper's mind evaporated. He shifted his body to face Tyrone's and took hold of his collar, moaning unendingly. At the sudden grip, Tyrone mirrored his moans, and leaned in further to Dipper.

They parted and sat up from the bed together. Tyrone slid his hands up to Dipper's shoulders and removed his button-down plaid. Dipper loved the feeling of someone else's hands touch his arms; it was like a subtle massage. Once the button down was off, Dipper began to undo his pants button, and then his twins. Their mouths reconnected as they stripped one another. Tyrone's mind had left his head now as well, and he continually let out gently moans as he tasted Dipper's mouth. Before they knew it, they had made it back to his bed and had dressed down to their boxers.

Tyrone did most of the 'handsy' work, as he wanted to know if he was really into stuff like this, and so far, it turned out he was. It was just like kissing a girl but, not at the same time. Then again, the only time he had kissed a girl was for Valentine's Day and it was only a momentary kiss. This was beyond compare.

•

"A little tighter. Oh yeah, just like that." Dipper told him breathlessly, beads of sweat littering his body.

The two had mindlessly made it to the room's shallow closet, and stuffed themselves in it to acquire a tad more privacy. Tyrone agreed silently to 'experiment' in a more secluded area, wanting it to be a bit more intimate. He felt a bit relieved to be able to touch and kissed Dipper to the fullest without having to worry about someone hearing them.

Sunlight from the room reflected through the ribbed closet door and leaked into the darkness between the hanging clothes. The two sat facing one another with their feet under them and arms stretched out before them. Dipper held tight onto Tyrone, scared, nervous but mainly lost in a sea of pleasure. He felt lightheaded, but that only contributed to his pleasured feelings in a good way; it made him soar. Tyrone let his free hand travel over Dipper's form, painting a picture in his mind every time he shut his eyes.

One of Dipper's hands rested by Tyrone's knee, the other was digging its nails into his shoulder. Once Tyrone had taken hold for a few moments, he glanced down at Dipper's hand on his leg and asked, a grin accompanying his face, "Aren't you going to give me some love, bro?"

Without a word and his eyes closed, lost in bliss, Dipper slid his hand up and took a firm hold out of instinct. There was literally nothing going through the teen's mind other than '_Yes, keep going…_'

His sudden and firm grip made Tyrone draw in a sharp breath through his teeth, keeping his eyes on and level with Dipper's narrowed ones. Their arms crossed one another as one boy held the other. Soaked with pleasure, the two of them alternated between shut eyes and squinted brows and drags of breaths through clenched teeth as the motion at their loins continued. It seemed unending in the best way.

They breathed each other's yes's and oh-god's and holy-shit's and keep-going's and just-like-that's, in and out they breathed each other; up and down they moved one another until they touched foreheads and winced from immense pleasure.

"Ah- _oh_ fuck-"

"A little tighter. Oh shit- _aw_ yeah."

"Holy- ah geez- Ah!" Tyrone let out freely.

"Ohm, keep going. Ah- _ah_\- I'm so- I'm so _close_!" Dipper shut his eyes tight and tensed his body, gripping Tyrone's hair in addition. Tyrone held his grip on Dipper's wrist, the wrist of the hand clutching his hair as if for dear life, and breathed, "Same."

Knowing what was to come, Tyrone swiftly gripped the wrist of Dipper's other hand, the one holding and moving him, bent down without hesitation, cupped his mouth over his organ, and motioned the last jerks as quickly as he could. "Oh _god_, oh my god oh my god oh my gah- _Ah_!"

Tyrone felt an eruption of moisture riddle his tongue and heard relieved moans escape Dipper's mouth. "Aw yeah…" he sighed.

He spit to the side, to the back of his closet, and made a mental note to remember to clean it up later. He sat back and caught his breath as he let Dipper sit dazed with a ridiculous grin before he tapped his arm and reminded, "Dude, my turn." in a breathless voice, still high from the rush he had just experienced.

He blinked himself back to the moment and said feebly, "What? Oh, right. Yeah, yeah." He proceeded to continue the motion, keeping his gaze in Tyrone's eyes, silently not wanting to see another guy's private the whole time. But he somehow didn't mind hearing Tyrone's breathless nature and seeing his body tense and un-tense on and off as he motioned him to his liking.

Tyrone's breath sank deeper and deeper into his chest. "Oh fu- ah- _ah_\- aw- oh _geez_\- ah, I'm gonna- I'm so- I'm so close ah shit." He mirrored Dipper's expression. "Dude… Do it," he begged in a needy whisper. "Do it do it you _have_ to!" His body jumped and chills spread throughout it.

Dipper glanced down and up repeatedly, unsure, but there was no time for hesitation. As a last resort, and not wanting to riddle Dipper's hair with his goop, Tyrone grabbed the back of his neck and bought him down. He let deep and long moan leave his lips when he let it all out. "Oh geez… Thanks." he told Dipper. He sat back and brought his feet out from under him. When his vision returned, Tyrone saw Dipper struggle, not knowing what to do with the liquid in his mouth. "Spit it. Spit it, man, in the corner over there." Tyrone told him as he pointed. "I'll clean it up later."

Dipper wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat back, leaning against the wall, naked and comfortable with it. Tyrone joined him in doing so. The two caught their breaths as they chatted:

"Well that was certainly different." Dipper lightly laughed.

"Yeah…first time I ever did _that_. You- didn't mind all the touching and shit, right?" Tyrone asked carefully.

"Nah, it was…it was actually nice. Unusual like I said but, nice." Dipper admitted, but he made sure to keep this fact contained: he didn't want to see his junk. See or touch his junk with his hands or his mouth, even though it had happened regardless. Dipper scratched the back of his head. "So, uh…what's the conclusion to your experiment?"

Tyrone nodded slowly as he said, "I'm bi." plainly with a grin.

Dipper nodded after him, looked around and eventually said, "Nice." The twins laughed at how stupid the whole situation was. "You know, I really didn't want to do any of that, but… I don't know, I just got- lost at some point and was like, 'Fuck it.' I'll be honest here, I only did it for you. You know, to help you figure yourself out and stuff."

"Yeah, I see. Thanks, bro. That was really… That was really something, ya know?"

"You still have my full respect so, no worries. And you're welcome. Just- don't drag me into another situation like that." Dipper laughed gently. "I don't wanna turn gay or whatever so…yeah."

"Alright, I won't." Tyrone laughed. "But, I'm not _gay_, I'm _bi_. There's a difference."

"Yeah, I know but, you know what I mean, man." Dipper grinned.

"Yeah. I do… Thanks again, dude." Tyrone old him genuinely.

"Don't mention it, man." They sat and looked each other over before Dipper added, "But seriously, don't mention that this happened to anyone. Or you'll get it when I find out."

He put his hands up and said, "Hey, I won't if you won't."

"Done deal. Now let's get the hell out of this closet before someone finds us." Dipper replied as he laughed and got up and out of the closet.

"Word." Tyrone agreed.

* * *

_Well, that's that. Please review! Thank you for reading! :)_


End file.
